Just a Little Taste - Indefinite Hiatus
by Queen Bubblegum
Summary: Jacqueline Swan was a contradiction. Calm & collected without a care in the world BUT with an inner craving for chaos and mayhem. Yet, she wasn't just your average heathen. No, that'd be too simple. She had plans. She was dead set on what she wanted. But, even she couldn't have predicted what would happen when her twin sister & she came to Forks. Buckle up, it's gonna be a ride.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovelies and welcome to my newest story, Just a Little Taste. And yes, you read that right. This is a Twilight fanfic. Now, I don't know if I've ever mentioned this prior but, uh, I am not the biggest fan of Twilight. I mean, I like it but the franchise isn't really my 'bread and butter' because of one character: Bella.**

 **I literally can't stand her. BUT, I was challenged by a friend. She is obsessed with the franchise and, after hearing that I'm a writer, demanded that I write a story about it. Especially considering she knew I had a hard time turning down a challenge by my friends. SO, here I am. And there were 3 rules I had to follow for this, her orders.**

 **-I couldn't kill off Bella.**

 **-I couldn't get her hurt for no good reason.**

 **-Finally... I couldn't bash her just for the sake of bashing.**

 **I know, right? She knows me so well! However, there is one thing that she forgot to specify. A... loophole of such. And that is... she said nothing about having the main character hate her! SO, considering I'm going from the main character's perspective, any bashing that comes to Bella is all from the character and not necessarily me.**

 _ **Sigh**_

 **How I love a good little twist.**

 **ANYWAY, enough of that. Let's get onto the boring/important bits before we get to the story, yeah?**

 **This chapter is unbeta-d.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Literally nothing but my own creations.**

 **WARNINGS: It's me... expect something. Severity ranges but... language is almost always a definite.**

 **Info:**

 **-Pinterest: WhovianRandom14**

 **-YouTube: Dragon Heart**

 **P.S. Please check out my Pinterest. I put all of the outfits, characters, and all that other stuff on there so that I won't have to go too far into descriptions. Got me? Sweeettttt.**

 **She is played by Kaya Scodelario.**

 **Schedule: Something every Sunday. Not necessarily this fic.**

 **Edit:** **To those who follow me and give a shit, sorry for breaking schedule. Had to handle a lot of shit and have to switch the schedule around a bit. BUT, things should be easier to manage from here on.**

 **|-/**

" _I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own_

 _I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listened as the crowd would sing  
Now the old king is dead long live the king_

 _One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

 _I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing  
Roman cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
Once you'd gone there was never  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world."_

 **-Viva la Vida by Coldplay**

 **|-/**

 **J** acqueline Swan had given plenty of thought to how she'd die.

Unlike most, she's not afraid of death. She couldn't be afraid, really. When you've done all the things she's done... at a certain point you either did three things.

 **One.** Stop. You couldn't handle the pressure and ran home to your mamma, promising to be a good child and never do drugs or drink ever again.

 **Two.** Freeze. You also couldn't hand the pressure. However, instead of running away and turning over a new leaf... you stay with it. You don't want to. But, you do. Whether it be addiction keeping you chained OR you fucked with the wrong person and couldn't get out. You're fucked, regardless.

 **Three.** Live. You don't run and you don't stay out of some obligation. No. Instead? Instead, you stay because you want to. There's no addiction leaving you scratching at your skin or swearing up and down to a tired cop that you would never touch anything like it ever again. No... you stick around because you like it. It's the freedom. To be free.

And it sounds pretty nice, doesn't it? To be free of all your problems... even if it's for a little while? To be able to just let yourself forget? To let yourself get lost in this unbelievable feeling of being... on a cliff.

Yeah... on a cliff. That's how Jacqueline would best describe it. Being on a cliff.

Standing there... you feel the wind catch on your clothes, caress your skin, blow through your hair... you feel everything. And it's fucking amazing. But, there's also this feeling of being so... cold. And feeling like you can't breathe, even. Like, at any moment you could just fall and feel **everything** all at once before you felt nothing.

The feeling of being on the edge of death... almost able to embrace it... only to be able to climb down from the cliff, knowing you could return whenever you wished.

Because to be in the third category... to live and truly be alive... you can't fear death. You have to almost **want** it. Yet, have just enough strength inside you to constantly pull away and be able to bring yourself down... no matter how much it hurts.

So, yes. Of course Jacqueline has imagined how she would die.

She'd always imagined she would die on a rooftop. She would've spent all day writing letters and leaving cryptic messages on all her social media. (She'd always had the flair for dramatics.) She'd then move to the rooftop of her apartment complex (She never liked houses very much. Felt so... void and empty.), leaving rose petals. She would then make sure to bring up music and alcohol and drugs. A lot of drugs and alcohol. She would then spend the rest of the night **partying.** She'd drink, smoke, snort, and pretty much every other thing you can think of. She might even invite a hot boy and girl over and have some good sex. A threesome to end the night. (Before she'd kick them out... she never said she was that nice.)

Then, as she lay there in post-orgasmic bliss, she'd shoot up one last time. And then... she'd die.

She was thinking at 25.

She wanted to die young and full of life. After so many years of teasing death and having a few scares... she'd finally meet death and she would give a curtsy before leaving this realm.

That's how she imagined it would happen. No 'dying in the arms of the one I loved' or 'dying for the one I loved'. No, none of that. She wanted her death to be on her own terms and by her own doing. To have her own blood on her hands.

A fitting end, she liked to think.

 **To die happy and satisfied with yourself... seemed like a good way to go.**

 **|-/**

 **J** acqueline has her head tilted back with her arms spread out, presenting herself to the sun. A still-burning cigarette hung limply from her lips, bright eyes hidden behind a pair of shades. She had a small, natural smile that made her entire face lighten.

 _Silence all the laughter,_

 _Everyone has gone._

 _Leave me here,_

 _Let life roll along._

 _Shut out the light,_

 _I don't wish you to see._

 _This empty existence,_

 _Now enrapturing me._

 _Close all the doors,_

 _Let no one in._

 _The person you knew,_

 _Is no longer me._

 _Lock all the windows,_

 _Make this my cell._

 _The dark is my prison,_

 _This is my hell._

 _Block out those sounds,_

 _Let life roll along._

 _I can still hear the music,_

 _But it's not my song._

Jacqueline Swan felt peace.

It felt like... a funeral, almost. A goodbye to the place she'd spent so many years of her life. It was almost tragic, even. But, at the same time, she felt like it was her time to move on. To see and experience a new place. Sure, she'd visited before but this felt... different. Almost more permanent.

Her next big adven-

" _Have a good-!"_

 **Thump.**

" _-life."_

Jacqueline's face twitched slightly before she released a sigh, arms falling to her sides. Removing her cigarette, she allowed the smoke to billow from her mouth as she reluctantly turned on her heel.

Her younger sister, although she'd yell about how they were only 4 minutes apart, was dusting herself off. She had a somewhat sheepish expression on her face. An expression Jacqueline was **very** used to seeing.

Her left hand twitched but she showed no outward reaction, smile remaining fixated. She only raised her left hand to bring her cigarette to her lips, to distract herself. But, all she did was allow her thoughts on her... **lovely** sister to surface.

Isabella Swan. Bella.

Now, you'd think that Jacqueline would like her sister. They both enjoy literature and have an appreciation for silence and time spent alone. However, the problem?

Those are the only things they have in common.

Sure, they look similar and all but that's pretty much a given. Literally **everything else about them was different.** She's not over exaggerating.

Bella is insecure. Jacqueline is proud of herself. Bella is a romantic. Jacqueline is not. Bella is book-smart. Jacqueline isn't. Bella is shy. Jacqueline is outgoing. Bella hides her body. Jacqueline flaunts it. Bella is horrible with people. Jacqueline is a very charming person. Bella is a klutz. Jacqueline took ballet and gymnastics, try again. Bella is a horrible liar. Jacqueline has been lying since she could talk. Bella is naive and believes in true love. Jacqueline is anything **but** naive and hates the feel of love.

Do you really want her to go on?

To summarize, they're exact opposites of each other in pretty much every way. And to the bastard who said that opposite attract? They should keep their knowledge to science because that is a complete lie.

The two girls can barely stay in the same room together alone for more than 5 minutes before they're disagreeing about something. It's been that way since they were kids and it would most likely remain that way.

Jacqueline didn't really mind. As soon as she graduated highschool, she planned on moving to LA with a couple of her friends. Maybe they'd start that band they'd always been talking about. She didn't know. All she knew was that she wanted to get away as soon as she got the chance.

Jacqueline was brought from her thoughts by the sight of Renee leaving the house to talk to the two girls. Jacqueline had always had a pretty decent relationship with her mom. Sure, she wasn't as close to her as Bella was however they did have their moments together and Jacqueline respected her. She was closer to her father Charlie, interestingly enough.

Yeah, she couldn't explain it either. Guess she'd always been a daddy's girl, eh?

The childish woman walked right up to the pair, thrusting her phone at the girls. Bella must've wandered over while Jacqueline was lost in thought as she was the one who accepted it. Jacqueline took another drag before glancing over at the phone in vague curiosity.

"It won't work again, babies."

"You put it on hold." Jacqueline said lightly, her voice naturally a bit light and airy as if she was always **not** paying attention, lost in her thoughts.

"I did?"

 _Oh, Renee. How did you ever manage to survive without us?_

"Look. You also called Mexico."

Jacqueline found herself momentarily taken back. _Did Bella make a joke? Is this real life?_ Her lips momentarily quirked up at her thoughts, taking another drag as the other two women laughed together.

However, the smoke billowing from her lips grabbed Renee's attention. The mother eyed the cigarette in her mouth and sunglasses shielding her eyes with a raised eyebrow.

"You know how I feel about you smoking, young lady."

Jacqueline paused to inhale once more before she tilted her head forward to reveal her eyes. The crystal blue orbs narrowed minutely at the older woman before her lips tugged up into a lazy grin.

"Pot calling the kettle black?"

The two women stared at each other, Bella shifting uncomfortably beside them. Then, Renee gave a near identical grin back to her.

"That's my girl."

The mother and daughter gave small laughs, smiling at each other. That was **their** goodbye.

"I'll figure it out. You both gotta be able to reach me and Phil on the road-" She paused, a big grin appearing. "I love saying that. On the road."

"Very romantic."

"Fulfilling, huh?"

The two girls traded irritated looks, having always disliked speaking at the same time. Even if it wasn't the same thing, it annoyed them both in a way they couldn't exactly explain.

The stare-off was interrupted by Phil wandering outside with the girl's bags in hand.

Jacqueline couldn't help but shoot the man a smile and nod. Even though Jacqueline felt that Charlie was her dad, through and through... she did have an appreciation for Phil. He made Renee happy and he'd be able to keep her safe. She couldn't help but respect that.

"If you call crappy motels, backwater towns, and ballpark hot dogs romantic and fulfilling." Phil scoffed as he approached, taking the time to place his hat on Renee's head and tug her into a kiss.

Jacqueline couldn't help the smile that formed as she brought her cigarette to her lips once more.

"I call it an adventure."

Phil glanced over at her, a large grin appearing on his face. He may have never said it verbally but he clearly favored Jacqueline. 'Birds of a feather', he'd once said.

"You may have a point there." He admitted, motioning with his head towards the car in silent question. Jacqueline nodded, approaching Phil's side as they walked together to the old station wagon.

"You'll look after Renee, right?" Jacqueline asked softly from her place against the car, eyes following a bird as it flew to a tree.

Phil glanced over at her, pausing with one final suitcase in hand.

"You know I will. Always.

Jacqueline nodded with a pleased expression, smoke escaping her parted lips. It was silent between the two for a few moments.

"I'll miss you, ya know." Phil started, Jacqueline's eyes sliding over to him from their place on an approaching Bella and Renee. "You're a good kid."

Jacqueline's lips upturned slightly into a smirk. "No, I'm not."

A similar smirk appeared on Phil's face with a light chuckle. "No... you aren't."

The two laughed together for a few moments before meeting together in a hug. "I'll miss you, big guy. Take care of my mom, okay?" She felt Phil nod against her head.

"I promise."

The pair pulled apart when Bella wandered over with a conflicted expression on her face. If this was another universe, Jacqueline might've felt concern and would've asked her about what's on her mind. But, as that isn't the case...

Jacqueline lightly tapped her cigarette against the car, ash falling off. She then moved over to her mother, inherently switching places with Bella.

Renee smiled as she approached, opening her arms for a hug.

Jacqueline grinned, barely hesitating to accept it.

"Look after your sister, will you?" Renee asked softly, brushing her fingers through Jacqueline's hair. The young girl tensed, eyes snapping open as she stared at the house behind her. She bit her tongue and could taste metal in her mouth.

"Mhmm."

" **Promise me** , Jacqueline."

The taste of metal turned to ash.

Despite everything about Jacqueline coming across as uncaring and even mental... if there was one thing Jacqueline always held close to her heart... it was her honor.

She'd sworn to herself to **never** break a promise. Anything else was free game. She would lie, cheat, and steal... pretty much whatever she wanted. She was a strong believer in living like every day was your last. Of course, with self preservation in mind because... well... she was reckless... not a martyr.

But, she did want just one thing that she could fall back on always. One good thing about her that would always be that... a good thing.

And usually it was...

… Except for moments like these when her honor gets her into these kind of situations.

Pulling away from her mother whilst maintaining a mask of apathy, she gave a somewhat empty smile.

" **I promise."**

The next few minutes were a blur of movement. There was maybe a group hug at some point. But, Jacqueline's mind was already gone, her thoughts drifting towards her real father. Charlie. She just wanted to see him... to see how he was doing and make his life hopefully a little better.

He always seemed just... so genuinely **happy** to see them both. She found herself idly wondering if he found himself a girl. He deserved it.

"Jacqueline?"

Said girl moved her glazed eyes to her sister who stared back at her with a sort of hollowness.

"Didn't you have a cigarette?" Her words seemed almost accusing at the last word and Jacqueline could nearly taste the judgment radiating off of her. It was thick on her tongue and sour in taste.

But, she did raise a point.

Blue eyes scanning outside, they stopped when they saw something. Squinting, Jacqueline was **just** able to make out the form of her nearly gone cigarette in the desert.

 _Oh, right... the bombshell Renee chose to drop on me now. Speaking of which..._

Jacqueline glanced to her right at her twin who had already put in her earbuds and was staring out the window moodily.

 _I have to look after Bella. Translation? Keep her alive. Easy enough._

She then immediately thought to her sister tripping and falling flat on her face. She found herself imagining her sister falling again on the slippery sidewalks of Forks. Down she goes and then...

 **Crack!**

Head meets a rock and goodbye Bella.

Jacqueline's left eye twitched a little behind her shades, an inaudible sigh escaping her.

 _Okay... this might be harder than I originally anticipated._

Tasting ash on her tongue, Jacqueline turned her gaze to the window as the station wagon began to drive away. Her eyes flickered to Phil and Renee before moving over to the house that was quickly disappearing. She felt an odd feeling in her chest that she couldn't quite place.

 _Your eyes are hollow,_

 _Your heart is shallow,_

 _And your word mean nothing to me._

 _A lifetime of lies,_

 _All the schemes you devise,_

 _Will eventually lead to your demise._

 _Hell is waiting for you._

 **|-/**

 **There we go! The first chapter to the story. I am so curious as to what you think. If you're interested in seeing more then let me know. I left it almost open-ended, I feel. But, that's the feel I want to give this story. There will be quite a few times in a chapter where Jacqueline will get lost in her thoughts and she'll give these very interesting and detailed monologues about life or about herself.**

 **And she is also obsessed with poetry so that'll be a big part of this and, uh... I hope you like it! Regardless, I did what I promised I would do so I'm not bound anymore. But, I actually had a lot of fun writing this so... if you'd be interested in me continuing this... I wouldn't mind!~**

 **Anyway, have a good day/afternoon/night and all that!~**


	2. Chapter 2

***Whistles casually as they walk to their computer, sipping on coffee in a fluffy black robe. Continuing to whistle, they sit down on their bed and place their laptop on their lap, going to their account on . They ponder about their stories and decide to go ahead and check out their views and maybe actually write something for once.**

 **They go through each of their stories as they slowly wake up before pausing on the story 'Just a Little Taste'. Confused at the 5 reviews they got for their little story they didn't think much of, they reread the story and read the reviews all over again.**

 **Then, they jump up, coffee flying all over as they filled with this renown sense of purpose and inspiration. They loudly proclaim that they will continue the story and not leave their fellow haters of Bella behind and will instead give them more of what they ask for and more of what the world needs!***

 **Ahem, that was a dramatic re-enactment of what happened to me today. I mean, I'm not nearly as energized and I do not have a fluffy black robe unfortunately BUT everything else is pretty much the same... just more internal.**

 **SO, you guys actually like this. I'm surprised. I thought this was just gonna end up as a little oneshot with no real purpose in life that I would just awkwardly mark as complete and just never look back on. But, you guys like it! And I actually like it! One of the main things with me and writing is that even if something seems like a good idea at first, it can get draining and it becomes difficult for me to write it. (*cough**cough*DG*cough**cough*) BUT, this story? I don't know if it's the fun poetry pieces or if it's the way I write this story but... I actually feel... excited to write it. Weird, huh?**

 **I mean, a Twilight fanfic? Really? This is one of those stories I have where I'm just like: Yuuuuuussssssssss, leeeemmmmeeee wwwwrrrrriiiiitttteeee.**

 **I can't explain it but... here we are.**

 **Now, to answer the reviews!**

 **: Ah, really? Wow! I actually know someone in real life named Jacqueline and that's where I got the inspiration from. It's cool that it's your name too. Guess it kinda becomes almost a self-insert-y thing for ya, eh?**

 **Reedy1012: *blushing* Wowie! The most EPIC Bella-bashing story? Are you sure? I mean, geez, I'm sure there are others out there... are you sure mine is the best? I mean... WOWIE! Hope I don't let you down!**

 **Destinyroguee:** **I was actually thinking over who I want her to be with but I'm not sure. I'll probably take suggestions in the reviews and add them all up so that I can see how many want what. And ay, maybe I'll have her end up with a wolf, who knows? Besides, I doubt she'll be all attached and stuff to any character in the span of the first movie, she isn't easily attached (Unlike Bella) so it'd probably take some time anyway so feel free to leave who you think she should be with! IF she is with anyone at all.**

 **Guest:** **Thank you! I am honestly surprised to be continuing this but it is DEFINITELY in a good way.**

 **CuriousasCheshire: Haha, thank you! And I have a brand new chapter for ya, right here! And Jasper? Sure, I'll keep that as an option. Although, no romance will really be a part of this up until later movies in the Twilight series.**

 **Now that we're done with that, here are the important bits!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Literally nothing but my own creations.**

 **WARNINGS:** **It's me... expect something. Severity ranges but... language is almost always a definite.**

 **Info:**

 **-Pinterest: WhovianRandom14**

 **-YouTube: Bubblegum Edits (For trailers and character shorts - Request stuff and all that.)**

 **-Wordpress: .com**

 **P.S. Please check out my Pinterest. I put all of the outfits, characters, and all that other stuff on there so that I won't have to go too far into descriptions. Got me? Sweeettttt.**

 **This chapter was Beta-d by: PerfectionJune. Always lovely, she has been a huge help in general. She is truly amazing and a huge help in my writing! However, I am looking for more betas for some of my other stories. (Keep in mind Dysfunctional Gamer, Just a Little Taste, & Heavydirtysoul are all already taken.) If any of you'd be interested, let me know through a PM!**

 **Schedule: Something every Sunday. Not necessarily this fic.**

 **|-/**

" **Oh, who is she?  
A misty memory.  
A haunting face,  
Is she a lost embrace?**

 **Am I in love with just a theme?  
Or is Ayesha just a dream?  
A mystery,  
Oh, who is she?"**

 **-Who is she? By I Monster**

 **|-/**

 **J** acqueline Swan always considered herself a very charismatic person.

Even if she wasn't the kind of person to babble on and on for 20 minutes straight, being the more cool and confident type, she was still very capable of conversation and was very good at getting people to like her. With that in mind, she **despised** awkward silences. If she was trying to make someone uncomfortable? Sure. But, just in general?

It drove her insane.

So, sitting in the back of the police cruiser (She found it weirdly comfortable.), with both her father and Bella silently stewing in their own awkwardness? Jacqueline was seriously contemplating jumping out of the car and accepting the cool embrace of death.

Of course, when Bella and she arrived in Washington and were greeted by Charlie (Ugh, it feels weird to even think about. How can Bella call dad that?), she'd immediately gone in for the hug. And she could tell that Charlie missed her too, even if he wasn't the best at showing it.

That was okay.

However, she really should've seen it coming. As soon as she saw Bella and Charlie awkwardly hover around each other, unable to decided whether to give a handshake or try for a hug, a pit formed in her stomach. It felt heavy and the more she focused on it, the more annoyed she felt.

Ugh, she should have heeded it's warning.

As she genuinely contemplated suicide in order to spare herself the slow and painful death given out due to suffocation by awkwardness, Charlie decided to break the silence and spare his oldest daughter. (Even if he wasn't entirely aware of it.)

"Your hair's longer."

…

"I cut it since last I saw you..."

...

"Guess it grew out again."

…

…

In the back, Jacqueline gave a silent sigh, massaging her temples as she stared out the window. She could respect her dad for **trying** , no matter how much it fell short.

"How's your mom?" Charlie tried again, clearly grasping for straws.

"Good."

…

 _Yikes. This is both pitiful and also faintly amusing in it's absurdity._

Jacqueline instead tried to focus on her surroundings, gazing out the window as she took in the familiar small town. Quaint little shops and businesses, people going about their day with varying degrees of success. She'd always personally preferred the fast-paced movement of bigger cities however, she could appreciate the overall... smallness to everything in the town.

 _All trapped in a small town, in a small bubble. Born here and will likely remain here for years to come..._ However, despite her deduction of the townsfolk, she couldn't help this strange sense of... coldness. She felt a chill as soon as Charlie drove them past the 'Welcome' sign. She chalked it up to the change in temperature kicking in but... this was definitely something else.

She just couldn't put her finger on it.

And she'd apparently been thinking on it for a bit longer than she'd originally anticipated as, before she knew it, they'd arrived at their home for the next year or so.

 _You're packing up your sleeping bag,_

 _Your lantern, and your tent,_

 _And you're off to find the life you lost._

 _But you're not sure where it went._

Stepping out of the car, heeled boots making a small noise as they touched the pavement. Staring up at the house, Jacqueline felt small as faint memories floated around her, seeping into her skin and lightening the pit somewhat.

 _And I hope those mountain's teach you._

 _How to stand both tall and proud,_

 _That you see your life much clearer._

Holding her own bags, having declined her dad's offer to carry them, Bella and she entered the house with their father somewhat... cautiously. For Bella it was due to her distaste for being there. For Jacqueline it was due to her own distracted thoughts and memories, coming back to her as she entered the nostalgia-ridden home.

 _With your head above the cloud,_

 _I hope you swim through rivers._

 _With their currents swift and fast,_

 _That they show you must be careful._

"I put grandpa's old desk in your room." Charlie offered to Bella as the moved through the house. "And I cleared some shelves in the bathroom." This was to them both and Jacqueline gave a smile in thanks.

"That's right. One bathroom." If the sour tone Bella gave was no inclination to how she felt, the grimace on her face sure was. **Ungrateful.** That would be the word Jacqueline would use to describe her sister in that moment.

 _When you wash away your past,_

 _I hope that you're humbled,_

 _By the vastness of the sea._

 _That the eagles high above you,_

 _Make you feel like you are free._

"Thanks, dad." Jacqueline voiced her thanks, wanting to stop the embarrassed expression that had formed on her dad's face. Sure, she enjoyed making someone blush more than the average person. But, to see her dad look so genuinely ashamed of his own home? She refused.

 _I hope when night has fallen,_

 _And your fire's just a spark,_

 _That the star's shine to remind you,_

 _That there's beauty in the dark._

Her father gives her a relieved smile that feels genuine, not so awkward.

Bella narrows her eyes at Jacqueline, clearly sensing the tasteful jab thrown at her.

 _But most of all, I'm hoping,_

 _That you're learning while you roam._

 _That no matter the difference,_

 _You can always come back **home.**_

 _Home,_ Jacqueline repeated to herself, staring at her bedroom while Bella walked into her own, Charlie standing in the short hall, glancing between them looking a bit more anxious then he did before. Then again, that might have something to do with the little back and forth he'd had with Bella which, surprise, led to another awkward moment.

 _Take a shot for every awkward moment,_ Jacqueline could hear a faint voice from a friend call out, her lips quirking up a little in response. _I'd be dead in a day,_ She returned lightly. The responding laugh relieved some of her tension.

"Is it alright, Jackie? I know it's a little small but..." The sound of her nickname caused Jacqueline to turn to face her father, jumping a little as she did **not** hear him approach. And it was then that she'd noticed Bella's room door closed and her dad staring at her nervously.

Recovering quickly, Jacqueline smirked at her dad

"Alright? It's actually pretty nice, actually. I like small rooms, they're cozy. Besides," Stepping further into the room, she gave a small twirl-mindful of the bags she'd tossed haphazardly across the floor- collapsing onto the bed.

"All it needs is a little bit of decor and it will be a mighty fine room, I'll have you know!"

Charlie seemed both relieved and pleased by her response, straightening a little and giving her a soft smile. "I'm glad and, uh, I guess I'll leave you to your 'decor'." Turning away and heading to the door, he paused, Jacqueline's head tilting a little in question.

Turning back to her, a light flush to his cheeks, the man cleared his throat before speaking. "I-It's real nice having you and Bella around again. Feels... feels a little less... quiet, you know?"

Jacqueline felt herself soften a little, quickly getting up and moving to her father, arms going around his middle as her head rested on his chest. She could feel him tense, unused to the affection, before slowly relaxing, arms going around her somewhat awkwardly before they grew slightly in confidence.

"I missed you too, dad."

He didn't answer verbally, only holding her tighter and releasing a small sigh.

She understood.

 **|-/**

 _Hmm..._

Staring around her half-finished room, Jacqueline's head tilts in all sorts of directions, eyes narrowing as she mentally plans out exactly how she can maneuver the items in her room. From the brief look she'd had of Bella's room, she could already tell that her sister's room was larger.

But, she didn't mind. She much preferred smaller rooms, finding them cozier and they also allowed her to show off her creativity a bit more.

She could appreciate it.

Jacqueline was jerked from her thoughts and mental planning by the sound of a honk from outside the house.

Curiosity in full bloom, Jacqueline wandered from the room, passing by Bella who was trying to get a good look at who it was from the window.

Jacqueline preferred a surprise.

But, both girls made it outside at roughly the same time, both wandering over to the trio outside.

Jacqueline stared.

 _Talk about a cutie... me likey._

Her lips had quirked up into a little grin as she shamelessly eyed the young man up and down. Long dark hair, tan skin, dark eyes, and a bit of a child-like roundness to his face, but not too much. Just enough to give youth but not too much that it makes him seem too young.

Jacqueline was brought from her appraising by a skinny (and pointy!) elbow to the ribs. Her eyes flickered to her younger sister who gave her a look, clearly aware as to where Jacqueline's thoughts were and obviously did not approve.

Jacqueline gave a wink in response.

"Bella, Jacqueline, you remember Billy Black."

Her father's voice caused both girls to, in sync, look at their father with innocent expressions.

"Glad you're both finally here." Billy said with a twinkle in his eye, having clearly noted where the twins' attention had been. More specifically Jacqueline's. "Charlie hasn't shut up about it since you told him you were both coming."

Charlie seemed a lot more relaxed around his friend, even teasing. Something Jacqueline was rather pleased about. "Keep exaggerating, I'll wheel you down the hill."

And Billy seemed to return it in kind.

"Right after I ram you in the ankles!"

The two older men then proceeded to 'tussle', which mostly involved Billy rolling at Charlie and her father having to dodge. It was both hilarious and cringe-worthy, regardless, it made Jacqueline giggle a bit as she watched.

But, her attention was grabbed as Mr. Tall-Dark-And-Handsome wandered over to the girls, a shy expression on his face as he approached them, his eyes on both of them but flickering more often then not to Bella.

Jacqueline's eyebrow arched at that, eyes flickering between the two quickly.

 _Ah, so he has an interest in dear Bella? Shall I take him? That is the question._

Jacqueline pondered this to herself as Jacob smiled shyly at them.

"I'm Jacob. Uh, we made mud pies together when we were little kids." That part was mostly aimed towards Bella, his eyes then flickering to Jacqueline and widening a little before a light blush reached his face, barely showing on his darker skin. "And we used to play pirates when we were younger."

"Yeah... I think I remember..." Bella said, definitely bluffing but not wanting to hurt his feelings. Meanwhile, Jacqueline gave him a bright smile.

"Yeah, those were good times. I remember being a pretty awesome Captain." Jacqueline had responded with a nod, eyes drifting off as she imagined a mini-Jacqueline wielding a stick as a sword as she barked orders at a red-faced Jacob.

"Are they always like this?" Bella suddenly asked, motioning with her head to the still-mock fighting duo.

"It's getting worse with age." Jacob responded, a more relaxed smile on his face.

Jacqueline snorted.

That seemed to be the moment the pair stopped, somewhat breathless which made Jacqueline want to make an 'Old Man' joke. But, she'd save that for another time. It was all about timing, after all.

Her father patted the hood of the old circa 60s truck, the first thing Jacqueline had noticed upon stepping outside.

"So, what do you think of your homecoming gift?" He asked, staring at the both of them with a proud look on his face.

Both girls were in unison as shocked expressions appeared on their faces, jaws dropping.

Surprisingly, Bella was able to respond first.

"No way. This truck is for us?"

"Just bought it off Billy, here." Charlie explained, giving the hood a pat once more.

"I rebuilt the engine and - " Jacob started to explain, clearly eager to impress the two girls.

But, he was interrupted by Bella's, "It's perfect!" as she moves over to the truck, Jacob trailing after.

 _I think it's the happiest I've seen her in, like, ever,_ Jacqueline admitted to herself, having gotten over her shock and was now in a state of happiness. While Bella and Jacob fawned over the truck, she instead moved over to Charlie, arms going around him.

"Thanks, dad." She mumbled into his chest, voice muffled by plaid.

Charlie chuckled, arms going around her a bit easier now, while Billy watched on, glad to see Charlie happy with his daughter. He'd been rather mopey for a while, all alone in the house, really only socializing with those at the diner or with Billy. He was glad that his old friend would no longer be alone.

Pulling away from her dad, Jacqueline wandered over to the driver's side, to actually check out the truck, hearing the end of the conversation.

"- bad. Would've been nice to know at least one person."

Jacqueline gave a mock wince as she appeared at the window, making Bella jump as she leaned against the door.

"Ouch. Way to hurt a girl, little sister."

She didn't **really** care, instead rather happy with the idea of spending as little time with Bella as possible. However, she **did** enjoy teasing her sister and embarrassing her.

As Bella blushed, clearly not expecting her to appear, Jacob chuckled in a way that made Jacqueline smirk, giving a wink to the younger man.

… And she was pleased to see his cheeks darken.

 _Still got it,_ Jacqueline thought, pleased. Back in Phoenix, she'd had her pick of flings that she could call, having them at her house and between her legs within the hour. But, sadly, that was not the case in Forks. And she was, after all, a growing girl with a strong sexual appetite.

 _That needs to be remedied,_ Jacqueline thought, smirk turning just a few shades darker.

 **|-/**

 **Eh? Eh? What did you guys think? I personally had quite a bit of fun with this chapter and am excited to see how you guys feel about it. We finally got Charlie and we get to see a little bit of the relationship dynamic there. We also got Billy and Jacob and we can see how Jacob and Jacqueline interact a little bit.**

 **She is obviously digging our boy, Jacob. Sure, it's all sexual but... what can I say? Our girl is rather confident, ya know?**

 **Anyway, leave me your thoughts and don't forget to review! I hope you've had a good day/afternoon/night! ~**


End file.
